Pioggia Fredda
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Su corazón solo se empapa más y más. Finalmente, termino por convertirse en lo que más odiaba. 8096


**Disclamer:** Reborn no es de mi pertenecía. Si así fuese, 1886 seria canon. Del mismo modo que mis OC estarían en la trama de Katekyo y habría arcos mejores-lo digo porque hasta ahora veo el manga medio monótono a excepción de la saga Shimon-.

**Advertencia:** Un fic seguramente del asco-es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos. Errores ortográficos y crack. Muerte de un personaje. OOC (?)

* * *

**Summary:** Su corazón solo se empapa más y más. Finalmente, termino por convertirse en lo que más odiaba. 8096

* * *

_**P**_i_**o**_g_**g**_i_**a**_ _**F**_r_**e**_d_**d**_a

La sangre salió de sus labios al tiempo que la mirada inocente se iba apagando.

-Perdón.

El susurró de su voz llena de culpa le carcomía el alma, pero no podía hacer otra cosa sino acariciar la cabellera violeta y acurrucar el inocente rostro sonriente y con un hilo de sangre resbalándole de los labios a su pecho.

No sentía su propio corazón.

Justo como quería Daemon Spade el se convirtió en un monstruo.

Diez años después.

Chrome solo respira lentamente, su único ojo visible muestra la retina cristalizarse, está muriendo.

Él le mato, todo el mundo lo sabe. Mukuro lo sabe, ese maldito desgraciado lo sabe y se regocija por el dolor que proporciona a su corazón al obligarle a matar a Chrome.

_Traicionaron a Vongola, deben ser eliminados._ Las palabras de Reborn le habían caído como un balde agua fría. Protestó, se enfrento a la cólera de Gokudera, en tanto los demás (menos Hibari) permanecían cerca de la cama de la enfermería. Un Tsuna herido con tres costillas rotas y la cabeza cubierta por un vendaje, todo eso por un ataque sorpresa dado por Mukuro al tomar posesión del cuerpo de Chrome.

Claro, no hubieran tenido que tomar esa decisión de no ser por el hecho indiscutido de que era el cuerpo de Chrome, y ella podía decidir si Mukuro tomaba posesión de ella o no.

En otras palabras fue cómplice.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Takeshi con amargura, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía. No ahora que se había convertido en un asesino.

La sangre siguió manando del corte diagonal en su pecho. Los ojos de Chrome se hacían más claro con cada movimiento que hacía, alzo la vista, tambaleante. Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa muerta, inocente y feliz.

-Quería que tú me mataras-aclaró.

Yamamoto le vio con los ojos hechos riendillas, sosteniéndola de la cabeza y la cadera con sus brazos. Elevó el cuerpo y le dio un beso en los labios, la piel estaba fría. Ella había muerto.

La lluvia comenzó a empapar el cuerpo de la fémina recostada sobre el frente de un árbol. La sangre se había secado y solo quedaba como evidencia la herida proporcionada por la katana.

La mirada café se torno sombría. Las gotas seguían cayendo del cielo como lagrimas. A la distancia, unos zapatos italianos caminaron por la hierba. Yamamoto no hizo amague en tomar ni a empuñadura de su espada, miraba fijamente el cuerpo frio de Chrome siendo protegida por las hojas del árbol, mientras él estaba sentado en una roca frente al árbol a varios metros lejos, pero no demasiado. Los zapatos se detuvieron, las gotas golpeaban el sombrero negro. Reborn le vio seriamente con sus ojos rasgados. El Hitman miro el árbol, el cuerpo muerto y luego al guardián de la Lluvia. Yamamoto sonrió, y con una sonrisa triste volteo a ver a Reborn, sus ojos tenían una luz apagada pero visible.

-Cumplí mi misión.

-Lo sé.

-No volverá.

-No lo hará.

-¿Puedo matar a Mukuro?

Reborn le vio largamente por el rabillo del ojo, los ojos mostraban una rabia contenida, enjaulada en el alma de Takeshi. Reborn se bajo el sombrero y cerró los ojos.

-Si logras hacerlo antes de que Tsuna se recupere, nadie dirá nada.

-Gracias. Yamamoto sonrío.

Yamamoto alzo la vista y sintió el agua salada del firmamento caer sobre sus parpados, frente, rostro. Cerró los ojos.

-Solo sirvo para cortar. No para amar.- sentencio con acidez para sí mismo. Reborn le observo gravemente.

-Si así fuese en vez de entrenarte hace tiempo, t hubiese matado aun fueras guardián de Tsuna o no. Así que no digas estupideces.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el pelinegro con el Hitman, para luego reír falsamente.

La lluvia siguió cayendo, el corazón seguía llorando.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, aquí la aclaración del título.**

**Pioggia Fredda: Lluvia Fría según Google Traductor.**

**Muy bien seguro se quedaron tontos con la última escena y la mención de Spade. En el capítulo 187 y a finales del capítulo 186 del anime. Cuando Spade creó una ilusión con la imagen de Yamamoto para enfrentarle le dijo que alguien como él debía ser siniestro y no mostrar misericordia por sus enemigos sea quien fuese y que la espada solo sirve para cortar a quien se ponga en su camino. Yamamoto respondió que eso sería ser un monstruo. De ahí viene el término de que se ha convertido en un monstruo porque mato a Chrome a quien amaba y todo por su deber**


End file.
